


Protecting the Puppy

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: Enid being a werewolf makes her tend to get a little protective over KO.  Most of the times its subtle, but sometimes its a little more obvious than she would like.





	1. Chapter 1

There were very few things in the world Enid openly cared about. One that short list was her family, her goal of becoming a ninja, and KO. Sometimes, the young boy was too pure for his own good. She wasn’t even sure why it happened herself, but she would sometimes get a little too protective of the little guy. Sometimes was a bit easier to spot than others.

* * *

The first time it happened, no one was expecting it. It was just a slow day at Gar’s Bodega the afternoon it happened. Rad was working on creating his perfect nacho mix, KO was dutifully sweeping the store, and Enid was sleep behind the counter. There were a couple people roaming around the store, but nothing was really happening in the small store.

KO hummed to himself as he mopped up another mess. He was not sure if it was Rad or Enid who caused it, but he did not mind either way. He was happy to do his part in the Bodega and make himself useful. As he happily worked, he heard the door open with the telltale ding of its bell. KO dropped his mop and ran to meet the potential customer at the door.

“Welcome to Gar’s Bodega! How may I help you?” KO inquired with a large smile. The only response he received from the man in front of him was a scoff. He shoved past KO to move further into the store and look around. 

No one in the store noticed that Enid had been jolted out of her sleep by the bell and way now watching the man move through the store. Usually, she would not have cared if someone was browsing, but the initial contact the man had had with KO lead her to keep her eye on him. Anyone who treated such a sweet cinnamon roll like that could not be trusted.

The man went directly back to the weapons isle and seemed to search for something. Seeing that the customer was struggling, KO jumped into action. He hustled to the weapons isle and stood up in a salute before the man. Not seeing KO rush to his side, the man jumped and stumbled back when he noticed the younger boy.

“May I help you find anything, sir?” KO was eager to offer his serves and redeem himself for putting the man in a sour mood earlier. The man, however, only grumbled under his breath before walking away and towards a different aisle.

Though she couldn’t directly see what was going on, Enid could clearly hear the entire interaction. She growled slightly in frustration with how rudely the man was treating KO, but she quickly quieted herself and looked through her phone to occupy her mind instead. It did not escape her that her grip on the device was tighter than necessary, but she couldn't help it. She was afraid she would crack the screen if she didn’t relax her hand soon.

The next couple of minutes went by without incident. The man had gathers a few items and KO had once again busied himself with cleaning. When the man started to make his way towards the front, KO saw his final opportunity to help the man and possibly make his day much better.

KO ran to Enid behind the counter. Enid looked up from her phone to see him and raised an eyebrow. She took her earbuds out to give KO the entirety of her attention. “What do you need, kid?” She asked while pocketing her phone. She was not sure if anything had happened to the man, but she was ready to console KO if he was upset over how things went with him. Instead of looking sad, though, KO looked as excited and hopeful as always.

“Can I check this guy out, Enid? Please, please, please?” The young boy begged. He clasped his hands together and bounced on the heels of his feet to pull off the cute look. However, what really got Enid was the puppy-dog eyes he pulled off so well. Enid was going to say yes no matter what, but she decided to play it coyly to have a little fun with her friend.

“I don’t know, KO. Handling the counter is a big responsibility. I’m not sure you’re ready. Enid said in a voice that made it clear she was only joking around with him, but KO took it somewhat seriously.

“Please, Enid! I really want to help this guy! I know I can do it!” KO was jumping in place at that point as anticipation took over him. Enid had to stop herself from laughing.

“Hmmm...I guess you could take over just this once,” Enid struggled to keep the mirth out of her voice, and thankfully KO didn’t notice.

“Yes! Thanks, Enid!” He said before replacing Enid in her usual spot behind the counter after she moved out of the way. He waited as patiently as he could for the man to approach him. When that time finally came, however, the man was not as excited to see KO behind the counter.

“No. No! I demand someone else check me out! Anyone but this kid!” The man finally snapped. His patience was worn out and he was tired of that kid trying to help him everywhere he went in the store. He just wanted to get his stuff and leave.

Enid had taken to leaning on the edge of the counter as she watched KO work. At the man’s outburst, she stood up straighter. 

“Why can’t he do it. He is just as qualified as I am,” Enid said while she gestured to KO. He had been startled by the outburst and his eyes were downcast in sadness. Enid was sure he was trying to keep the tears back.

“Because this brat has been following me and trying to help this whole time! I’m tired of him! You check me out.” The man yelled louder than normal. It was enough to get Rad’s attention, who peaked around the corner of a shelf to look on. The blue lightning nacho cheese around his mouth suggested that he was just finished his masterpiece or was in the middle of it. He thought about going over there to talk to the guy himself, but the look in Enid’s eye suggested that the two have a clear ten-foot radius to avoid getting hurt.

Enid’s glare could have leveled a building if she tried. It was definitely enough to make the man recoil slightly. The way his eyebrows scrunched up and he worried his bottom lip suggested that he had been rethinking his life choices by that point. Though she was indeed shorter than him, she seemed to tower over him as she approached him. They were mere inches apart before she finally spoke. When she did, her voice was cold and deathly.

“That ‘brat’ has been nothing but kind to you since you entered the store. All he wanted to do was make your clearly crappy mood better.” If KO had not been in the room, her language would have been a lot more colorful than it was in that moment, but she was determined not to be the one to taint his ears. Enid growled lowly, but loud enough for the man to hear. The hair on his head and arms visibly stood on end as she stepped back. He had assumed she was a human as well, but her mannerisms screamed something much more dangerous and animistic.

“So, if you want to make it out of here with your groceries in hand and bones whole, I suggest you let him check you out and maybe take your bags to your car,” Enid’s voice was almost an animistic snarl at that point. The man could not determine whether it was the tone of her voice or her dominating stance, but he felt like he was being stared down by a wild animal.

The man nodded meekly. He turned to KO and tried to put on the best, most sincere smile he could. “Can you please ring me up? I’m sorry about earlier,” The nervousness he felt was dripping from his voice, but KO did not seem to notice.

Instead, he immediately perked up. A large grin was plastered on his face and he jumped up and down in excitement. “Of course, sir! I would love to,” KO exclaimed excitedly before he started ringing up the bags. The man could feel Enid’s eyes boring holes into the back of his head, which sent a chill down his spine.

“Here you go, sir!” KO said happily as he presented the plastic bags full of items to the man. The man reached out to grab them, but a growling noise behind him stopped him inches from the bag. He remembered the girl’s words and decided that he would play along.

“Uh, could you please take these to my car for me? It would be a huge help,” The man asked as he lowered his hands. A couple nervous droplets of sweat painted his eyebrows as he wondered how much longer he would have to keep up the facade.

“Help? I love helping!” KO jumped out from behind the counter, bringing the bags with him. “Lead the way, sir,” He said as he pointed towards the door with an arm loaded with groceries. The man nodded nervously before quickly shuffling out of the bodega with KO bouncing in tow.

After the two they were outside and the door was closed, Rad floated to the front of the store and in front of the counter. Enid sat back at her rightful place behind the counter. He gave her a worried glance but decided to poke fun at her when he saw that she looked as stoic as ever.

“Letting your Big Bad Wolf, show, eh? Shouldn’t you save that for the woods,” He questioned jokingly as he floated on his back in midair, arms casually held behind his head as he relaxed. Enid did not even look up from her phone to respond.

“That guy was being a jerk. He deserved it,” She answered curtly as she flipped through random pictures of Social Media. Since she was so engrossed in her phone, she did not notice the knowing smirk growing on Rad’s face.

“Yeah, but you really did it for KO and you know it,” Rad teased. “You’re not as cold as you think.”

Enid only responded with a shrug. She did not deny or accept it She herself was not entirely sure what drove her to protect KO in such a way, but something came over her that she did not particularly want to stop.

KO reentered a few minutes later with a beaming smile on his face. “I just finished helping someone! He must have been in a hurry too because he left really quickly,” KO said, walking proudly into the building. Rad gave him a casual hand clap.

“Congratulations, little buddy! You did good,” Rad said with a more relaxed smile before changing the topic. “Hey! I came up with the perfect nacho combination! Come on so I can teach you how to make it!” The two ran towards the nacho station, which left Enid alone at the counter. Enid let a small smile grace her lips as she heard KO giggle at the back of the store. She was glad that she could make him happy again.

She could admit to herself that maybe she had been just a little protective of KO, but she would never tell it to Rad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Enid got protective of KO, she had to get a little physical.

The second time Enid got protective of KO, she had to get a little physical.

Fighting the Boxmore Robots was usually a breeze to the employees at Gar’s Bodega. In fact, on slow days, the crew looked forward to a good fight. However, Boxman had a trick up his sleeve that day.

It was just a normal day at the plaza. It was around lunchtime, so most people were on break and in line at the Burrito Beardo for one of Beardo’s legendary burritos. Rad and KO bounced around and talked excitedly as they waited. The line was, in KO’s eyes, a mile long.

“Are we almost to the front yet,” He asked Rad. He climbed up onto the larger boy’s shoulders to get a better look for himself. Rad casually lifted KO from his shoulders and put him back on the ground. 

“We’ve still got a while to go, KO,” Rad said boredly as he continued to face the front of the line. KO pouted and sunk down to a seated position on the ground. It only took seconds for him to come up with an idea to starve away his boredom. He sprung up into a standing position in front of Rad and waved his arms in his face to grab his attention.

“Hey! How about we play a game while we wait, huh?” KO suggested excitedly. He tried desperately to ignore the hungry rumbling of his stomach. Rad shrugged, finally looking down at KO. KO jumped happily around him.

“How about I spy? I spy with my little eye…” KO began as he looked around for his target. The sound of a lightning cracking in the sky interrupted him. Everyone in the plaza turned their attention to the mass of clouds that had started to form directly above the plaza. The purple clouds swirled in a circle around a larger than usual exit point.

“It's those dumb robots again,” Rad said before popping his knuckles and yawning in boredom. “I bet you and I could take them without even leaving our spots,” He claimed boldly with a smug smirk. OK, on the other hand, did not look as confident.

“Are you sure, Rad? That hole looks bigger than usual. Are you sure we don’t need Enid or Mr. Gar,” KO asked. He tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice, but Rad still caught on to it. Before Rad could chide KO for doubting him and his glorious muscles, the box finally fell to the plaza parking lot.

The box was indeed larger than most of its predecessor. Twice as big, in fact. KO jumped back in surprise with its sheer size. Rad got a sudden feeling of reluctance when he looked at the box, but he was not going to let KO see it. Instead, he got out of the line, which only consisted of him and KO at that point because everyone else chose to hide in the safety of the stores, and walked up to the box.

The four walls of the box fell with an almost deafening bang before Rad could even reach it. Dust rose from the parking lot ground, blinding both KO and Rad. The two coughed and wave the dust away as the dirt tried to invade their lungs.

Once the air cleared, they could finally see their opponents.

“Did I hit my head, because I’m seeing double,” Rad asked out loud as he stared at the robots before him. Instead of the usual Darrel, Shannon, Raymond combination, there were two of each robot. They all did their signature pose, mirroring their partner.

“Should we call Enid and Mr. Gar now,” KO inquired before taking a tentative step back. If all of them could barely handle the three robots on a regular day, there was almost no way only he and Rad could take on all six robots by themselves.

“KO, we’ve got this! Trust me!” Rad was getting a little frustrated with KO’s lack of faith in him and dependency on Enid and Mr. Gar. They were powerful, but he knew he could handle the situation without him.

“Hey, Lakewood Losers! Guess what,” The Darrels said in unison. They snickered to themselves before the Shannons answered the question themselves.

“We’re double the trouble today,” They both exclaimed, converting their hands to deadly looking saws.

“Prepare to face our wrath, chumps,” The Raymonds said, still in their signature pose in the rose bloom, which came in the box.

A drop of nervous sweat dripped down Rad’s face as he realized he did not have as much control of the situation as he thought. However, he let his pride get the best of him. “It's alright, KO. We can take these hunks of metal,” Rad shouted loud enough for everyone in the plaza to hear.

The fact that Rad was still confident about the upcoming fight gave KO confidence. With a confident smile and nod towards his teammate, the sprung towards the robots to attack.

* * *

They lasted about five minutes before things started to turn south. The Raymonds did not even have to get too involved in the fighting.

Rad had his hands full with the Shannons. His body was covered in nasty looking bruises and lacerations. He was barely conscious as she tried in vain to fight back, but his opponents easily overpowered him. When the Shannons wore him out to the point where he was struggling to stand, they both transformed to make one large cage and trapped him in it. They laughed victorious while Rad let out a groan of pain and defeat.

“Rad,” KO exclaimed in a panic. He dodged the attacks of the Darrels with slight difficulty. With Rad down and the Darrels attacking him every which way, KO fought with all his might. It was not enough to help him.

The Darrels continued to back him up as KO continued to dodge. Suddenly, he felt something hard on the back of his heel, making him fall backward and onto his back.

“Whoops,” One of the Raymonds said coyly as he looked away, feigning innocence. His foot was still out on KO’s path. KO groaned in pain and tried to stand, but a Darrel quickly made his way behind him and held him down by his shoulders. The other Darrel joined him so that they each held a shoulder. KO struggled against the robots, but it was ineffective.

“Well, well, well. It seems that we have bested you,” A Raymond said as he approached KO. He produced a laser cannon from his hand and pointed it at KO. The Darrels laughed maniacally while the Raymond only grinned victoriously as he waited for his cannon to charge.

Right before the cannon fully charged and was ready to shoot, a heavy mechanical thud sounded only a few feet away from the group. “Huh,” Raymond stopped his assault and looked for the source of the sound. A couple few away was the head of the other Raymond. It had been completely severed from the rest of its body. The wires that had previously connected it to the rest of his body sparked violently as they tried desperately to complete the circuit.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Raymond had completely turned off his cannon at that point. He turned around to find out what happened. He was meet with a fiery red set of eyes. The sudden appearance of the third bodega employee startled him slightly, but he quickly recovered. He raised his cannon to shoot Enid. Before he could fire, Enid struck first.

KO gasped in shock when a foot burst through the Raymond’s chest and into his field of view. The Raymond fell down beside him, completely disabled, to reveal Enid. He tried to jump up and hug her for saving him, but the two Darrels were still holding him down. He struggled against them and was about to call for Enid to come help him, but she beat him to it.

Without missing a beat, Enid swiftly pounced on the Darrels, knocking them both down to the ground. KO swiftly ducked out of the way and landed on his stomach on the pavement. It took him a while to recover. While he was down, he could hear the action going on behind him. Aggressive growls, louder than he had ever heard before, and metallic crushing filled the air. Once he was feeling well enough, KO glanced over his shoulder to take a look at what was going on.

The ground was littered with dislocated robot parts. Most of them were shredded beyond recognition by mighty claws, which made it difficult to tell which parts belonged to which robot. KO knew that the Boxmores would just be back the next day, good as new, but he couldn’t help but feel a little sick at the scene. He was without a doubt grateful for Enid saving him. However, as he looked at the robots carnage, he started to think more about the situation.

_“What if they weren’t robots. What if I were in trouble, but they were fleshy like us? Would she still do this?”_ KO thought to himself as he sat up and watched Enid approach the Shannons. They were the last two robots standing. Rad laid on the ground a few steps away, abandoned by the Shannons. He watched Enid growl threateningly, shoulders slightly hunched and claws retracted. She was facing away from him, but he was sure both her werewolf and vampire fangs were present and on display.

KO struggled to stand up but managed to do it. He stumbled over to Rad and tried to shake him awake. After a few weak shakes Rad groaned and started to wake up. He struggled to sit up, but lightly pushed KO away when he offered to help. It took a second for his head to stop spinning and his vision to clear up. When it did, his eyes widened when he saw the damaged Enid had done and the state she was in.

With a grunt of pain, Rad got up as quickly as he could, which took him much longer than he would have liked. “KO, we have to get out of here,” Rad’s almost panicked tone sent anxiety through KO. The young boy struggled to hold Rad up when he started to fall again. KO grunted, but still got his question out.

“What’s wrong, Rad? Why is she so scary this time?” KO asked. A broken saw blade whirred inches past KO’s head, emphasizing his point. Rad panted through his pain. He did not answer KO straight away, instead opting to hovel back to the bodega as quickly as he could. Rad almost rejoiced when they finally made it to the bodega doors and closed them. Rad locked the door as soon as he could. He panted from the exertion and pain as he leaned on the counter. He had to try not to lose consciousness again as he finally got his moment of rest.

Meanwhile, KO was glued to the window, he looked squarely at Enid. She was standing in the middle of the wreckage, panting and seeming to be taking in what she had done for the first time. After what seemed like years of Rad quietly panting behind him and stillness in the plaza for KO, Enid was suddenly engulfed in a puff of smoke of smoke. A simple log was all that stood. KO slowly turned to face Rad, who seemed to have recovered a little and was looking back at him, but he continued to lean heavily on the counter.

“What was that, Rad,” KO asked after a beat. Rad thought a second about his answer before he gave it.

“She was just protecting us. You. Sometimes, she just gets a little carried away, kid,” Rad tried to explain in a way KO could start to understand. “Trust me. She would never go that far if she didn’t think she had to,” Rad said with uncharacteristic softness. He looked outside at the log and sighed. “Look, just give her some time. She’ll come back soon enough and you can talk to her then. I promise you she has your best interest at heart.”

KO was surprised to see Rad’s more rational side. He knew Rad had a nice, soft side that he liked to hide under his macho exterior, but seeing him this open about something was almost unprecedented. KO’s mind was so full of thoughts and questions, but all he did was nod in faux understanding. Rad nodded in return.

“Alright, I’m going to go find some healing balm.” With that, Rad limped to the back to search for something to help with their wounds.

KO glanced back at the log before he peeled himself off the window and went to help Rad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally done! It was supposed to be done much sooner, but I was having some eye problems. Its here now, though! Once again, I love werewolf Enid. However, I do acknowledge that she is a werewolf/vampire hybrid, so I tried to work at least a bit of that in here. Anyway, please leave a kudos, share, and comment if you can. I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third time Enid got protective of KO, she had to protect him from herself.

The third time Enid got protective of KO, she had to protect him from herself.

Night shifts were not an uncommon thing at the bodega. Though KO usually had to go to school before work, he did not work that long into the evening.While he got there at about three in the afternoon, he left at the same time his Carol’s dojo closed, which was about seven at night. If it had been any other kid with any other mom, Mr. Gar would not have even hired someone so young and with such a limited work schedule. However, he quickly learned that those few hours were some of the best and most productive hours in the bodega. However, he always had to leave Rad and Enid to take care of the shop until it closed at around ten.

That day was one of the days Carol ran an extra class that did not end until eight o’clock at night. Despite having the extra time to work, KO was still let off at seven because Mr. Gar was not crazy about paying him for that extra hour. He did not have to stop working, but he was not going to get paid for it.

Since Enid had gotten off at the same time that night, KO offered to walk her home. It had gotten significantly dark by that time and he did not want a friend of his wandering around in the dark alone. However, Enid did her best to decline as politely as she could.

“How would you get back in the dark? My family doesn’t have a car,” Enid asked knowingly before pushing the glass door open exiting the bodega, duffel bag strapped around her shoulder and her pace brisk. KO did his best to keep up with her as he came up with a rebuttal.

“I can call my mommy to pick me up from your house,” KO offered without missing a beat. Enid had so much nervous energy running through her that she almost didn’t catch his statement. She shook her head and tried to get herself together before KO could suspect that anything was wrong. She had to hold a sigh as the cold winter air cooled her previously overheated body.

KO, on the other hand, shivered before pulling on his blue hoodie on. He let out a breath of air, enjoying the sight of the cloud it created. Enid looked down at him nervously. She really needed to get rid of him, but she did not want to make him feel bad.

“You know how far away I live. Are you sure you can make the journey,” Enid had to keep the desperate tone out of her voice. KO had an answer prepared.

“I can make it, Enid. I’ve been training,” KO exclaimed, flexing a non-existent muscle as proof. Enid chuckled, but suddenly stopped in her tracks when they came to the plaza’s parking lot. She turned to KO and sighed. She struggled to find a way to tell him, but she decided to stop beating around the bush.

“Look, KO, I’m sorry, but I really need to walk home alone tonight, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow,” Before KO could protest, Enid turned away and hurried down the road. She wiped the sweat from her brow as her body once again began to heat up.

KO furrowed his brow and thought about Enid’s behavior. She had been acting strange and skittish all day, so he was concerned for his friend.

“I’ll follow her to see if she’s okay. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind,” KO said out loud. Mind made up, KO ran down the street as stealthily as he could to catch up to Enid. He would make sure that she at least got home safely.

In his noble pursuit, KO failed to notice the alluring full moon in the sky.

* * *

If KO remembered correctly, they were definitely not on the way to Enid’s house. Instead, they walked through a few unfamiliar neighborhoods before entering the woods. Despite the rising feelings of apprehension he felt rising within himself, KO persisted after Enid. When it got so dark that his only source of light was the full moon above, which illuminated the ground below it as the trees were bare for the winter.

After a few minutes into the woods, KO’s nerves started to get the best of him. He started to hear noises that he wasn’t entirely sure were real all around him. Every little noise, from the patter of a squirrel to the stalking of an unknown, larger creature made the young boy jump. He ran towards the direction he thought Enid went in search of protection, but could not find it. It was only then that KO realized that he was helplessly lost alone in the woods at night. He was exposed to the cold winter woods with absolutely no idea what to do. With that in mind, KO did the only thing he could do in a situation like that.

“Enid!” The cry for help rang out throughout the woods, which had grown silent. KO had not noticed exactly how still it was until he tried to listen for a reply, but only got quiet instead. The biting wind blew strongly, blowing KO’s hood off of his head. He shivered deeply and hugged himself in an attempt to stay warm. Despite the silence, he tried again.

“Enid!” Once again, there was no answer. KO sat on the ground and curled up with his knees to his chest. His only smart choice would be to get himself together before trying to find a way out of the woods. If he didn’t, he was sure that he would freeze. KO buried his head in his arms as he accessed his situation.

A low growl from somewhere in the night startled KO. He jumped up from his position on the ground and looked around at the woods around him. He could hardly see anything in the bushes. KO looked around, trying to find the source of the growl.

Movement and another growl sounded to his right. KO whipped his head in that direction in an attempt to catch whatever was stalking him. Whatever it was in the bushes, but it seemed to be going so fast that it seemed to run a mile a minute around him.

Suddenly, the creature got closer to the treeline. Blood red eyes glared at him from the darkness. The growl grew in volume before tapering off in a sinister hiss. Before KO could process the unnatural sound, he was pushed to the ground by the creature bumping into him as it passed, knocking him to the ground. The force knocked the wind out of him. He knew that without healing solvent, his back would probably hurt the next morning. The creature moved so quickly that KO could only get a quick glance of pink as it passed. When he realized what he saw, his eyes went wide.

_"Pink?” _He asked himself as he tried to push himself off of the ground. He got to his knees before another attack hit him. The violent strike sent KO spinning back to the ground. He landed in the dirt with a distressed grunt. However, the pain of the impact paled in comparison to the pain in his cheek. It burned as if it were on fire and he could feel something wet drip down his chin and neck. KO lightly touched the wound with a filthy finger. When he brought them into sight, he was met with red.__

____

__

“I-I’m bleeding,” he wailed in a panic. It did not take much thought for him to realize that it was a claw mark. KO shivered in anguish and disbelief when he realized exactly what, or who, this creature was.

“E-,” Before he could even utter the name, he was slammed down hard onto his back on the ground. Above him, pinning him down with claws dug deep into his shoulders and body held predatorily over his was Enid. KO immediately noticed that she looked a lot more feral than she usually did. Her hair was shaggier and more unkempt, running down her back and almost to her waist. Her mouth was gnarled into a wicked snarl, which exposed already bloody and lethal looking teeth of both a werewolf and a vampire. Her ears were pointed and periodically flicked as if listening to other animals in the woods. Or maybe she was listening to his panicked breaths. What scared KO the most was the look in her eyes. Instead of their frequent bored and nonchalant look, they held a hostility that KO had never known existed. They were a sickening mixture of enraged red and feral yellow. She looked lost behind a wall of animalistic feelings. KO, though afraid for his life, was still determined to help her. He knew that she was not in her right mind, so he would try to bring her back despite his less than ideal position. The pain screamed through his body, telling him to lie still and stop resisting. However, this was not about his pain. This was about him helping Enid. He had gotten himself into that situation and he accepted that. However, he was not going to accept defeat. So, he reached out to his friend in hopes of getting her back.

“Enid...please. I know you’re in there. I know you wouldn’t hurt me if you had the choice. Please, Enid. I need you to protect me,” KO pleaded with tears in his eyes. He was not sure if they were because of how helpless he felt, or if they were from how much pain he was in. His focus of the wild face above his was slowly starting to deteriorate as he started to feel light headed. He prayed to Cob that his plea worked. However, the seemingly agitated growl that followed made his stomach drop. This time, he knew the tears were because of his sorrow. The tears only served to speed up the blurriness of the world.

As KO struggled to remain conscious, he watched the fanged mouth creep closer to him. While he still could, KO muttered his last plea. “Help...Enid,” He said before giving in.

The growling stopped and the werepire paused in her advance. She looked at him, head cocked, as she seemed to discern what was said. KO could only look up at her, his body numb. He watched as red and yellow faded to familiar black in her eyes. He was useless to say or do anything as he saw Enid back away, removing her claws from his shoulders. With the world around him muffled, he was not sure exactly what Enid was saying as she lightly shook him, but he was sure he could hear Enid mutter something that would make him smile if he could.

“I’m sorry, KO. I’ll protect you,”

KO was not sure if he actually managed to smile or not, but he did feel inexplicably safe as he slipped into darkness.

* * *

A fearful scream broke the calmness of the morning. KO surged into consciousness from his nightmare, He was almost immediately greeted with a dull pain in both of his shoulders. He let out a low, short groan of pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stave off the pain. When the pain finally lowered to tolerable levels, KO opened his eyes and looked around.

He could see that he was in his own room. The soft mattress and warm blanket were much more comfortable than the cold ground in the woods in his opinion. At the thought of the woods, memories of the previous night engulfed KO’s mind. He remembered exactly why his shoulders hurt and what happened, but he did not remember what happened after Enid had pinned him to the ground. He looked down at his shoulders, which were covered in his nightshirt. He pulled the neck of the shirt to open wider, revealing his bandaged shoulder. There was not much blood. A few specks bled to the surface, but he didn’t seem as hurt as he was last night.

 _"Healing Balm. Mommy must have given me some,”_ He thought before covering the bandage back up and moving to get out of his bed. The movement gave him some vertigo. KO took a second to let the world stop spinning before persisting on. He wanted to find his mommy and know that everything was okay. All he wanted was to know that everything would be okay.

KO stumbled quietly down the hallway. He pushed the wall as support as he made his way to the living room. There, on the couch were Rad and his mom. They both had anxious looks on their faces. Carol chewed her nails nervously while Rad tried to mask just how worried he was, but KO would see right through him.

Upon seeing her boy, Carol jumped up out of the seat and ran towards him. She wrapped up in a hearty hug, mindful of his injured shoulders. After a couple of beats of quiet sobbing from both Carol and KO, they pulled back.

“Hey, kiddo. You okay,” Carol sniffed and tried to reign in her emotions, but she was never much for repressing such things. KO wiped his face and nodded.

“Yeah. How did I get back,” KO was not going to waste time in figuring out what happened. Carol’s eyes widened slightly as she thought about her answer, but gave up and looked back at Rad for an answer after a few seconds. For his part, Rad had gotten off of the couch and had slowly migrated over to the mother and son, but knew better than to interrupt their moment. When the attention was turned to him, he jumped slightly before rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, Enid brought you back to the bodega. We gave you some healing balm and patched you up before bringing you here,” Rad explained shortly. He was not going to explain how he freaked out when he saw KO’s beaten form, or how Enid had been a wreck and wouldn’t stop blaming herself for what happened.

At the mention of Enid, KO perked up, determination burned in his eyes. “Is she still here,” He inquired suddenly. Carol and Rad shared a look before Carol turned back to KO, her eyes downcast and tone heavy.

“She’s outside, but she refused to come in. I think you should give her a little time, champ,” Carol suggested as she recalled the look of distress and disgust in herself Enid gave Carol when she offered for her to come inside. She had let Rad stay outside for a while to talk to her, but it made no difference.

“No. I have to go talk to her! Please, mom!” KO was not willing to give up on her that easily. Instead of waiting for an answer, KO ran past his mom and Rad and out of the front door.

Outside, Enid was pacing up and down the street in front of the house. The mid-morning sun as harsh on KO’s eyes, but he soon got used to it and the details came into focus. Her clothes looked slightly tore and disheveled. She looked relatively normal. Without further hesitation, KO called out to her.

“Enid!” The name echoed throughout the quiet neighborhood. At the sound of her name, Enid spun around to face KO. She ran towards him and kneeled down, hugging him. He could tell that she was fighting back tears. When she pulled back, she wiped her wet eyes in an attempt to dry them. When she spoke, her voice was watery.

“KO! Thank goodness you’re okay. I’m so sorry for what I did. I had one job and I failed. I failed to protect you,” Enid cast her eyes down in shame and lowered her arms. KO thought that was a good a time as ever to ask the question that was burning in his mind since it had started.

“Why are you so protective of me?” The question was not filtered to any capacity. The bluntness of it made Enid pull back even further. Her eyes widened in surprise. Based on the reaction, KO was afraid that he had offended her. “I-I don’t mind it, but I just want to know why,” He followed up meekly.

After a second of silent reflection on Enid’s end, she finally sighed and looked KO in the eyes. “Well...You’re kinda like a puppy to me, you know? You’re so pure and too good for this world. You deserve better than a lot of what you get and I just feel the need to protect you from things that could taint that. It’s just an instinct in me to protect the puppy of the pack,” Enid explained evenly. She had thought about it for a while now. Even though it was an instinct, she was not against it. In fact, she agreed with it, though she had a hard time realizing when she went too far.

KO nodded in realization. The times she seemed to be a little more feral than usual when it came to making sure he was okay. KO’s determined spark returned with full force. He put a hand on Enid’s shoulder, ignoring the pain it caused in his shoulder.

“Enid, you don’t have to protect me from everything. If I want to become a great hero, I have to experience the world for what it is. I don’t mind you physically protecting me, like last night, but I can handle a jerk or two!” KO’s constant cheery tone returned full force. Enid looked up and him and smirked, but it quickly fell when she registered his whole speech.

“Last night? I didn’t protect you last night. I hurt you,” Enid explained solemnly. KO shook his head with vigor.

“You may have hurt me, but you could have done much worse if you hadn’t gained control and helped fix me up and bring me home. You protected me from almost dying, Enid! I don’t care if you attacked me. I shouldn’t have followed you. If you hadn’t attacked me, something else might have attacked me in those woods anyway. It's okay, Enid. I don’t blame you. To me, you protected me and I’m super grateful for that,” KO finished with a smile large enough and bright enough to blind a man. Enid wiped a few tears from her eyes again before nodding.

“Yeah, I guess you can take care of yourself, for the most part. I’ll try to keep myself in check unless you really need it,” Enid said as she stood up tall. KO toned down his smile, but it was still very present as he looked up at Enid.

“Awesome! Thank you, Enid,” He cheered. Enid playful rolled her eyes. She really should have been taking him for helping her realize that she went a little far sometimes, but she had her fair dose of emotions in one day. Instead, she changed the subject.

“Alright. Let’s get you inside before you freeze,” She suggested, gesturing towards the door. KO hadn’t even felt the cold until she mentioned it. She shivered and hugged himself to keep warm, nodding in agreement. The two went inside to join Rad and Carol in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, our wonderful journey has finally come to an end! I wanted to thank everyone for reading! It was a little hard to get this story started, but it got easier and more fun at the end. I wanted to thank the person who anonymously requested the story. I finally got a chance to write my version of werepire Enid fully transformed. I appreciate all of the support, kudos, and comments I go on this fic. Please, leave a kudos, share, and comment if you can! Have a good one! P.S. you can contact me to talk or request a story on my Tumblr blog at bow--ty.tumblr.com  
> Edit: I also learned how to italicize things! I will be going back and italixing thoughts to help differentiate them external dialogue.

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted anonymously on Tumblr to write something about Enid and KO bonding. Since werewolf Enid what keeps my alive, I chose to write about it. I really enjoy taking requests and writing the prompts that people give me. I should be posting the last two chapters within the next few days, so it this work should be finished shortly. Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a kudos, share, and comment if you can. I always love hearing from you all. Have a good one!


End file.
